El Cumpleaños de Sakura
by Sponjix-chan
Summary: [ONESHOOT][SASUxSAKU] Sakura cumple doce años...solo pide un obsequio...unas palabras de su amado Sasuke...¿será capaz de darle Sasuke lo que desea?...¿o romperle el corazón?.


**Aquí mi primer One-Shoot. Espero que les guste...y que los disfruten**

* * *

_Pétalos rosas caen como lluvia de verano,_

_Lágrimas de una muchacha que se derraman en vano._

_Una vida que se ha soñado,_

_Pero que nunca llegó el tal amado._

_¡Oh, joven princesa del cerezo!,_

_¿Cómo podré yo conquistar su corazón?_

_Si todo depende de mí,_

_Para volverla hacerla sonreír._

_Mi vida está en juego a su lado,_

_Ya que sus enemigos la persiguen por doquier,_

_Solo quiero oír de sus labios,_

_Un "te amo" para poder ejercer._

_Dormida en las ramas de sus cerezo,_

_Ha yacido ya ella,_

_No recuerda ni su nombre,_

_¡Oh, pobre doncella!._

_Ya ha llegado la primavera,_

_Y con el primer amanecer,_

_Me dirá ya ella,_

_Lo que de mí quiere pretender_.

* * *

La primavera siempre fue una estación pacífica para Sakura. Su cumpleaños habitaba allí, en pleno marzo.

Ni bien puso los pies en el piso, ya llegaban sus padres a abrazarla.

Hoy cumplía ya sus doce años. Dentro de unos días, sería ya una gennin, una verdadera ninja.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que venía rezando para que le tocase en el mismo equipo que Sasuke.

Y también…hoy esperaba, que su amado le viniera visitar.

El desayuno se hizo intensamente largo, tanto que parecía infinito. Estaba pendiente del reloj, quería que fueran ya las dos de la tarde para ir a la academia, y encontrarse con sus compañeros, y principalmente con el Uchiha.

Su deseo, y su más grande regalo para su doceavo cumpleaños, sería recibir un "felices doce" de Sasuke.

Ese era su deseo. Eso era lo que más pretendía conseguir en este momento.

Se preparó para la academia, tal como lo hizo siempre, y se fue, llevando el brazalete que había recibido como obsequio de sus padres.

Iba caminando distraída, tanto que no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía, y para desgracia de ella, estaba ya frente a la florería Yamanaka.

Ni bien lo más rápido quizo escapar, sintió la chillona voz de Ino, llamándola desde dentro del local.

-¡¡Sakuuuura!!- gritó la rubia –No te me hagas la tonta…¡ven que no me he olvidado de tu cumple!- agregó.

Sakura fastidiada entró al local, tratando de que no se notara mucho la chinche que tenía porque Ino le llamaba.

La rubia, que miraba a Sakura con cara de "tengo un plan malévolo" se acercó, y le cedió a Sakura una linda cajita rosa, con un moño verde que decía "Obsequio para la frentuda".

Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido y sin apartar la mirada de furia de Ino, abrió el obsequio, dentro, había una peluca, color rosa como el cabello de Sakura.

-¿Y para qué mierda es esto?- preguntó Sakura enfurecida, tomando con precaución la peluca.

-¡Pero que grosera!- exclamó Ino –No seas maleducada, es para que te tapes la frentezota…¡ja ja ja!- Ino se echó a reir

-¡Ya basta!- Sakura le arrojó la peluca a Ino, haciendo que le quedara de gorra a la rubia, y salió enfurecida del local.

-No. No dejaré que una imbécil y puerca como Ino me arruine mi cumpleaños. No. No dejaré que lo haga-

Y por fin llegó a la academia, donde estaban todos sus compañeros, exepto, Ino que aún no había llegado.

Sakura se acercó muy avergonzada y nerviosa a Sasuke, esperando que él, le diera su feliz cumpleaños, pero no. Él ni siquiera la miro. Estaba muy preocupado, cruzado de brazos en su banco, mirando fijo al pizarrón, que no notó a Sakura, ni a su cumpleaños.

La pelirrosa no se iba a dejar vencer, entonces, tomó valentia, y se posó frente a Sasuke, con una posición de manos a la cadera, y cara de enfurecida, que a Sasuke le llamó la atención.

De verdad lo de Ino le había enfadado, y más aún que Sasuke no la tuviera en cuenta.

-Sasuke, hoy es mi cumpleaños¿te acuerdas?- dijo la Haruno mirando desafiante a su compañero.

Sasuke miró hacia el techo, como tratando recordar. Se veía que el pobre tenía muchas cosas rondando por la cabeza, para preocuparse del cumpleaños de su compañera de clase.

-Mmm…no. La verdad ni siquiera sabía. Bueno…como sea. Ni siquiera sé cuantos cumples, da igual, que la pases bien- Dijo seco como siempre, y volvió a mirar al pizarrón sin escribir.

Sakura sintió un gran vacío dentro de sí. Ella le había dicho a Sasuke que hoy era su cumpleaños¡se lo había dicho!. Pero Sasuke, se ve que ni quiera escuchaba lo que hablaba, siempre ignorándola¡qué fastido!.

Y lo único que se mantuvo a decir fue: "que la pases bien".

Maldito Uchiha¿por qué le despreciaba tanto¿por qué a ella?. Era injusto, demasiado injusto.

Se sentó en su banco a la derecha de Sasuke. Ya no quería ni verlo. Está bien que Sasuke fuese frío, pero eso ya era demasiado.

Para una persona para Sakura, era muy importante que se le acordasen de su cumpleaños, pero Sasuke, justo Sasuke, no se había acordado. O más bien, ni sabía.

¿De qué se había enamorado?. ¿De un chico o de una estatua?. Sasuke no tenía ni sentimientos ni corazón.

Y si ni siquiera era capaz de acordarse de una fecha…¡cuánto más de ella!. Sasuke no era el chico que esperaba Sakura, no era lo que quería…necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera sentir que existía. ¿Pero cómo haría para quitárselo de la cabeza?.

Era imposible…muy imposible.

Cuando por fin, luego de cuatro horas interminables, tocó el timbre de la salida, Sakura tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón para salir, volver a su casa, y terminar su cumpleaños, con una fiesta familiar que no quería ni soportar.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando salía del salón, Iruka, su profesor la llama.

-¡Sakura Haruno, ven!-

La pelirrosa indiferente, se acercó al profesor.

-¿Qué pasa Iruka-sensei?- preguntó con un tono de voz desanimado.

-Principalmente, felicidades por tu cumpleaños-

-Gracias-

-Segundo, te quería dar un obsequio- dijo Iruka, tomando de su bolso una pequeña caja alargada y no muy gruesa.

-¿Enserio?. Gracias Iruka-sensei- Dijo Sakura, tomando en sus manos la caja y abriéndola.

Dentro había un hermoso collar.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡Oh, gracias!. Es un hermoso detalle de su parte, sensei-

-De nada- Dijo el profesor sonriendo.

-Ahora…debo irme…-dijo la pelirrosa, tomando camino.

-Bueno, adiós…¡y cuidado con esos novios!- dijo Iruka.

La última frase de Iruka, dejó extrañada a Sakura: "¡y cuidado con esos novios!". Qué extraño. Ese tipo de frases era raro que salieran de la boca de Iruka-sensei. Casi siempre tenían un doble significado

Al llegar a la puerta principal y abrirla, se llevó una sorpresa. Todos sus compañeros de clase estaban allí, festejándole, cantándole y regalándole cosas.

Era maravilloso, pero Sasuke no estaba. ¿Qué pasaba?. ¿Tanto la odiaba para ignorarla de esa forma?.

Sakura se deprimió nuevamente, y no resistió a preguntarle a alguien donde era que estaba el Uchiha.

Se acercó a Tenten. Su íntima amiga.

-Oye, Tenten…¿dónde está Sasuke?- Dijo Sakura a punto de llorar.

A Tenten se le dibujó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Dice que te espera en el muelle, para entregarte su regalo-

Sin esperar más se dirigió al muelle lo más rápido que pudo. Y otra vez la desilusión. Allí no había nadie.

No creía que Tenten le hubiera mentido. Ella sería incapaz. Era el Uchiha que otra vez le había roto los sueños.

Pero cuando quiso dar media vuelta para regresar a casa sintió una flor, rozando su cara.

La Haruno se dio vuelta sorprendida, y vio que quien sostenía la flor era Sasuke.

-Sa…Sasuke- dijo perpleja la ojiverde.

-Sakura¿me dejarías entregarte mi obsequio?- Preguntó el Uchiha cerrando los ojos seriamente como siempre lo hacía.

-Cla…claro-

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y sonrió.

-Cierra los ojos, Sakura. Quiero que te sorprenda- dijo.

La pelirrosa, sin vasilar, cerró los ojos.

El Uchiha se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Acto seguido, después del beso, Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida. No podía creerlo.

-Q…¿qué fue eso?- dijo sin creer que Sasuke la había besado.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¿O acaso no te gustó?-

-Me…¡me encantó!...pero…¿por qué…- Sakura no pudo terminar, ya que Sasuke le interrumpió con otro beso, esta vez más romántico.

-Porque...te amo. Jamás sería capaz de olvidar tu cumpleaños, nunca sería capaz de una cosa así-

Y se volvieron a besar. Ya la tarde caía sobre el horizonte en el mar, y Sakura, por fin sintió que no solo su deseo se había cumplido, si no que había hallado la felicidad, ya que tuvo, tiene y tendrá a Sasuke a su lado.

FIN.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y ha los que ya me conocen, saben que me encanta que me dejen reviews, pero a mí principalmente XDDDD**


End file.
